Poetic Hatching
by Wolfsalvo
Summary: A poem that Blu thought up as he was relaxing, and this Poem occurs right before the hatching of his and Jewels Chicks... -Not related to my other Rio fanfics.


It was a warm beautiful day in Rio de Janeiro as the cool breeze from the beach was relaxing and calming considering how much my heart was racing. I took in a deep breath of jungle scents blended perfectly with that of the ocean before me. When I couldn't theoretically hold it anymore, I released the breath I had been holding and opened my eyes dreamily. _I have been here for a dozen minutes… I should get back to Jewel…she wouldn't forgive me if I missed the hatching of our eggs._

I looked around me once more as I turned around and took off and ventured deeper into the jungle, flying towards the marsh that was home to so many birds. Every time I thought of the adventure I had embarked upon a few months ago. I shivered happily as I remembered the good and bad during our bonding, also when the awkwardness from my natural nature would ruin things. I chuckled to myself as I thought, _and everything I did, good and bad, normal or weird, or awkward; all led up to me earning the heart of a wonderful bird… the queen of the jungle._

Landing inside the tree I called home, I looked over and saw Jewel sitting on the eggs napping, and I sighed as I watched her stir before waking up. She blinked as she stretched her wings and yawned, and when she focused her attention on me, she smiled as I walked closer, and she asked with her silky voice, "So how was your flight Blu?"

I stopped beside her and I looked into her eyes and said, "It was… thoughtful."

Jewel kissed my cheek softly as I finished, and when she pulled back, she had a thoughtful expression in her eyes as she asked, "Oh, wand why is that?"

Stepping back, I sighed as my heart started pounding harder, and I said, "Jewel, I have wanted to tell you something, but I didn't know how to say it before."

Jewel cocked her head sideways as I backed up and looked into her eyes and calmly cleared my throat,

_** "From the day my eyes chanced upon the oceanic miracles of your eyes,**_

_** I have wondered how something as beautiful as you could love me.**_

_** Wonder and mystery are what I thought of when I first heard of you,**_

_** But all I thought was I would die upon our first meeting."**_

Jewel blushed as I finished this part, but her smile never wavered nor her eyes from mine…

_** "We had our disagreements during our encounter,**_

_** Yet we were meant to rely on the other.**_

_** The capture was meant to occur,**_

_** Just it gained more than thought.**_

_** In the den of smugglers fear was high,**_

_** Yet with you a ray of light was visible nigh.**_

Jewel stood up and got out of the nest, and slowly started to walk closer to me, and my heart rate suddenly picked up…

_** During our escapade through a darkening city,**_

_** My fear for myself was soaring beyond the sky.**_

_** In the jungle among your home,**_

_** I learned that life was only for survivors to live.**_

_** When you suggested we sleep in a tree,**_

_** My fears rejected so we found something… manmade."**_

I smiled as Jewel stopped in front of me…

_** "We chanced upon the devils themselves,**_

_** And from them we gained a saint instead.**_

_** A bird once flightless,**_

_** Learned the thrills and fears of flight.**_

_** Becoming a fool and losing out flight,**_

_** I plummeted with a sky queen at my side.**_

_** Upon the ground we caught a ride to a saint's friend,**_

_** And learned the dance of love."**_

Taking a break from my poetry, Jewel gave me a kiss, and then pulled away as she wrapped her wings around my back…

_** "From the dangers of a saw that split us in more ways than one,**_

_** We felt the true meaning of a heart broken by the other.**_

_** Yet after all was gone and forgotten,**_

_** One was in peril,**_

_** And the other was the savoir.**_

_** A chanced saving turned for worse,**_

_** And we were once again trapped with each other.**_

_** The plane that spelled our demise,**_

_** Ended up being what brought us closest of all…**_

I walked up to Jewel, and wrapped her in a hug, and whispered, "I love you so much Jewel…" but while we were holding each other, a faint rocking pulled our attention to the eggs, and we both smiled widely as we looked at each other. The rocking stopped and silence seemed to fill the den, but suddenly a crack shattered that silence, and a small chip fell from one of the eggs. Jewel and I stepped closer as our eyes beheld a little miracle that was slowly making its way into this world of magic and love.

Another egg cracked, and soon the last one also did, and then they were all breaking down until we could make out the pink flesh inside of the eggs. I looked over at Jewel, and I kissed me on her beak, which surprised her since she usually initiated anything romantic. I pulled away and said, "This Jewel, is where our new lives begin…"

**A.N.: ok, this is not associated with my other Rio fanfic stories, this was just something I thought of before I went to sleep… and I continued it a few days later… hope you all enjoyed.**


End file.
